The invention relates to a friction pairing, comprising a cam running surface of a camshaft and a counterrunner layer, which is applied to the base material of a counterrunner, designed for example as a bucket tappet, valve lever, or rocker lever. The invention relates furthermore to a process for the production of such a friction pairing.
The pairing material, usually used for valve control, of, for example, bucket tappets and camshafts, comprising case-hardening steel and chilled cast iron in a nitrided or unnitrided state, usually exhibits high friction values and, accordingly, also high wear. Furthermore, it proves to be disadvantageous that the valve spring load cannot be further increased. Such an increase would be desirable for more precise valve control.